An organic light-emitting diode display panel displays by relying on light emitted from an organic light-emitting diode. Each pixel unit (i.e., sub-pixel) of the organic light-emitting diode display panel has an organic light-emitting diode pixel circuit therein. The most basic structure of the organic light-emitting diode pixel circuit, as shown in FIG. 1, is consisted of a switch transistor T, a driving transistor D, a storage capacitor C, and an organic light-emitting diode OLED (i.e., 2T1C), and operates under the drive of a scanning signal Scan, a data signal Data, and a supply voltage Vdd, wherein, the driving transistor D is in a saturation state. Thus, an electric current passing through the driving transistor D (i.e., a working current Ioled passing through the organic light-emitting diode) satisfies the following equation:Ioled=K(Vgs−Vth)2 
Wherein, K is a coefficient, Vgs is a gate-source voltage of the driving transistor D, and Vth is a threshold voltage of the driving transistor D. In a case where a source voltage is given, a gate voltage of the driving transistor D is equal to a driving voltage Vdata provided by the data signal Data for causing the organic light-emitting diode to display, while the brightness of the organic light-emitting diode OLED (i.e., content displayed by the organic light-emitting diode OLED) is determined by the working current Ioled thereof. As a result, the brightness of the organic light-emitting diode OLED, i.e., the content displayed by the organic light-emitting diode OLED, can be controlled by adjusting the driving voltage Vdata.
However, the inventor has found that there are at least the following problems in the prior art.
Firstly, the threshold voltage Vth of the driving transistor will change gradually (i.e., the threshold voltage shifts) as time goes on, resulting in that the working current Ioled changes unpredictably in a case where the driving voltage Vdata remains unchanged, and the display effect is affected.
In order to solve the above problem, in an existing method, a compensating circuit is added into the organic light-emitting diode pixel circuit so as to eliminate the shift of the threshold voltage. However, the compensating circuit generally includes a large number of capacitors, thin film transistors, and the like, resulting in a complicated structure and high cost of the organic light-emitting diode pixel circuit.
Meanwhile, a fingerprint recognition function is one of the common functions of an electronic device at present, and is of great significance for enhancing the security of the electronic device, expanding the application range thereof, increasing the added value thereof, and the like. However, most of the existing organic light-emitting diode display panels are not provided with fingerprint recognition capability and have a single function; or they are provide with fingerprint recognition capability, but a separate fingerprint recognition circuit (e.g. a laser fingerprint recognition circuit) is required to be added, resulting in a complicated structure and increased cost, and affected display function of the organic light-emitting diode display panel.